


Of Bracelets and Things

by Lil_Lottie



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lottie/pseuds/Lil_Lottie
Summary: Kili gives Legolas a bracelet. It’s a promise.
Relationships: Kíli/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Of Bracelets and Things

The fire was cackling, casting a red glow around the darkened room. The dancing of the flames was soothing, almost beckoning Kili to sleep on the couch he found himself on, tucked into the side of his lover. 

Kili’s eyelids were drooping even though it couldn’t be later than eight in the evening but the past couple weeks have been a whirlwind of constant battles against orc’s that still wanted the head of the king, even though their leader, Azog, has been dead for years. Kili and his brother led offensive after offensive against the attackers and luckily Legolas was able to gather some fighters from Mirkwood to help with the never ending onslaught. This had been the first night of no battles, and Kili prayed to Mahal on high that the skirmishes were over for all he wanted to do was fall asleep in the arms of his elf but there was something he wanted to give him first. 

“Legolas, I have something for you,” the dwarf’s voice was soft, not wanting to break the peaceful silence he found himself in. 

Legolas responded with a “hmm?” for he too, had almost fallen asleep, which Kili found odd since elves rarely need to rest. 

“I’ll be right back,” Kili whispered, pushing himself up so he could press a kiss to Legolas’ temple and then softly padded out of the room. 

He came back with a wooden box that Kili made himself. It was nothing elaborate for it was what was inside that was important and he was more of a metal worker than a woodsmith. 

Kili returned to the spot on the couch that he vacated, turning to face Legolas and handing the elf the box in his hands. 

Legolas raised an eyebrow as he took the box with both hands and looked it over, “And what is this?”

“You’ll find out when you open it.”

Legolas breathed out loudly and then opened the box. Inside was a bracelet. Tenderly, he took it out and looked it over. It was beautiful, cool to the touch, and it shined in the low light of the fire. 

“Kili, is this mithril?” Legolas asked. He knew that there wasn’t much left in the dwarven kingdom and what Kili was trying to say by giving him this wasn’t lost on Legolas. 

The dwarf nodded his head, “It is.”

Legolas couldn’t help but let out a chuckle, “Is this a courting gift?”

Kili turned red and hoped Legolas would miss the flush of his face in the dim light, “Yes but it’s also nothing, really. It’s just a bracelet but I wanted you to have something to show what you mean to me. In dwarven culture we are supposed to give gifts first before courting starts but we’re not really the most traditional pair, are we?”

The idea of giving Legolas something had been on Kili’s mind ever since he saw Thorin give Bilbo the coat of Mithril rings. The meaning of the gift was lost on the hobbit but the dwarves knew what it meant and Kili wanted to do something special for the one he loved, too. 

“Here um… let me,” Kili took the bracelet from Legolas’ hand and then slipped the bracelet onto the elf’s wrist. He held Legolas’ hand in his, loving the smooth touch of his fingers against his rough hand. 

Legolas couldn’t help but smile at the sight in front of him—Kili in the fire light and the bracelet on his wrist. Legolas leaned down to kiss his dwarf.

“Thank you,” he murmured, hot breath against Kili’s lips. 

And they stayed there till the fire died, wrapped up in one another.


End file.
